Reunion
by deta9742
Summary: Luke remembers the emotions he went through as his father was dying and when he burned his suit. Then he sees the ghosts of Obi-wan, Yoda, Anakin, and the spirit of Padme.


_Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will own the rights to Star Wars. They belong to George Lucas._

Luke was watching the festivities, but he couldn't quite bring himself to fully join in the fun. He went around to his other friends that were celebrating and attempted to celebrate with them. Unfortunately, his heart wasn't cheerful.

He still couldn't get the image of his father's suit burning on the funeral pyre out of his mind. It was an image that would forever be etched in his mind. He never got a chance to know his father. When he had met him, he was already a thing of nightmares. Trapped in his black suit and the dark side and filled with hate. He'd been out for revenge against him because he had thought he had killed his father, until he found out he was his father.

He'd been horrified when he found out. Luke couldn't imagine that his father, who he had always imagined was a great man, and would one day come to the desolate planet of Tatooine and take him away. Instead, he was the most feared thing in the galaxy. More of a cyborg than a man. He once was a great Jedi, until he was lured to the dark side. Then he murdered all of them. The only two that survived were Master Yoda and Obi-wan Kenobi.

Then, his father sacrificed himself to save the life of his son. When he did that the feared Darth Vader died, and Anakin Skywalker was back. Sadly, when he was hit by Palpatine's sith lightning, it caused his breathing apparatus to short circuit. Luke tried to save his father, but it was too late. There was nothing that he could do. Anakin begged his song to take his mask off so he could finally look at his son with his own eyes. Luke complied with his wishes and finally looked on the face of Anakin Skywalker. His father, the man who changed and challenged a galaxy.

He looked older than his forty-four years. He looked like an old man. All off his hair was gone, including his eyebrows and eyelashes. His skin was white, which Luke assumed was from his face not having seen the sun in the past twenty-three years. Scars marred his face; they looked like they were from burns. But the thing that caught his attention was his eyes. They were a clear blue, the color of the sky. They were Luke's eyes, and full of fun and mischievousness. Luke could see many emotions flashing across them. He could sadness, and regret, but he could also see love. He knew then for sure that his father truly had loved him.

When he died his body disappeared like it had with Masters' Yoda and Obi-wan or Ben as Luke would always think of him as. Luke hoped he had finally become one with the Force.

Before the Death Star was able to explode, Luke to the remains of his father's armor to burn it like the Jedi Knights of old had done.

Luke was walking around the camp after he had talked to Lando for awhile when he stopped on the end of one of the walkways and leaned on a tree trunk. He looked over to the next walkway over and saw the force ghosts of Yoda and old Ben. They look at peace and proud of him.

Then slowly, Luke saw another ghost start to appear on Yoda's right. It was a man about twenty-three years old dressed in Jedi robes. He had tousled dirty-blonde hair that went to his shoulder and sky blue eyes that twinkled like they had a life of their own. He looked somewhat uncertain of himself standing there, but Ben gave a nod of approval towards his direction. The young man then turned to look at Luke and smiled. The smile conveyed emotions to Luke. Love, and remorse, and Luke could tell that he was proud of him. He knew right away that this was the force ghost of his father as he was before he became consumed by the dark side.

Suddenly, something seemed to attract Anakin's attention. He turned to the side and whispered a name, like it was a prayer. "Padme." Luke saw such loving devotion in his father's eyes as he said the name. Luke looked in the direction his father was looking a saw another ghost.

She was a vision of beauty. She bore a striking resemblance to Luke's twin sister Leia. That's when it hit him that this was his mother. She was very petite. Only about 5"3 and had curly, chocolate brown hair that cascaded down to the middle of her back, and big brown eyes. They shone with such warmth, love and devotion towards his father. She was holding a hand to her mouth and gazing at Anakin.

Right after he said her name, Anakin took off running towards her. Nothing could keep him away from his beloved angel. When he finally reached her, he wrapped his arms around her like her would never let her go, and spun her around.

Luke watched them, and felt hope soaring through him. Then, he felt the Force itself sing out with jubilation when its Chosen One was reunited with his true love. They stopped spinning and both turned to look at Luke and smiled.

Leia then came over to Luke and gave him a hug. "Look Leia," Luke said pointing towards the direction his parents stood gazing at them.

"What Luke. I don't see anything," Leia replied as she looked towards the direction her twin was pointing.

Luke looked back and saw that all four of the force ghosts had disappeared. "Nothing, I thought I saw something. I guess it was just my imagination."


End file.
